Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: Not only Super Mario Galaxy but now with SMG 2! Mario enters his quest from the first and continues with second game. Will Mario save the galaxy not once, but twice? Takes place during SMG and SMG 2
1. SMG Ch 1: Star Festival

Super Mario Galaxy

Chapter One

I can't believe that the Star Festival is here. I was invited to Princess Peach's castle for enjoy the festivities. I ran my way from my house to the castle, all around me, Toads jumping in the air trying to get Star Bits. I decided to grab a few. I saw the castle in view and then I heard screams. CRASH!!! I saw ships flying in midair shooting cannonballs at the castle. Bowser is up to no good again. I ran as fast as I can to the castle. Then, the airships sent out chains and went into the ground. Then, a huge U.F.O appeared and zapped the ground around the castle and the airships were lifting the castle. I managed to get on the castle as I was lifted up into the sky and into space. I saw Bowser, laughing his head off. Then, Kamek appeared and sent out a powerful blast of magic, which exploded in front of me, sending me flying into space. The last words I heard were from Peach saying my name before I blacked out.

I woke up with a rabbit in front of me. It kept asking me, "Do you think you can catch me and my friends?" Then the rabbits hopped away. I looked around and all I saw was stars. Then I realized that I was on a small planetoid. I was in outer space. I just hope I can find a way to find Peach. Now I'm playing a game of hide and go seek with rabbits.

I managed to get one of them, but the other two was a pain in the butt. I fell into a hole and popped out on the other side of the planetoid. Zero gravity can really be interesting. Anyway, I found one rabbit hiding in the grass and the last one behind a bunch of rocks. When I caught them all, they turned into big stars. I heard a rumble and a castle just appeared out of nowhere. I ran up to it where the stars are and I just froze right there. A girl appeared right in front of me.

"You must be Mario," she said to me," My name is Rosalina. I need your help. I'm looking for the Grand Stars that have been scattered around the galaxies. Will you help me?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Thank you, Mario. Here, have this to help you on your quest." She then showed me another one of the stars, but this one is silver. "Hi, I'm a Luma. I hope we can become friends!" The Luma leapt into the air and gave me some new moves to use. I jumped up with joy. "May your quest be a safe one, Mario. I'll see you later." The Rosalina disappeared.

Another Luma appeared right next to me. "Do you think you can use your new power to break this huge chunk of crystal?" I nodded and ran up to it and I spinned and broke the hard crystal with ease. A big orange appeared and looked at the Luma for some help. "This is a Launch Star, Mario. Just jump up and spin into it." I was wondering what he meant by this. So I jumped and spinned and I felt some sort of force when doing this. BANG!!! A shot out of the star with such great force, that I was flying in space, heading for another planetoid. I landed with a flip and looked around. This is the new start of my quest to save Peach and find the Grand Stars.


	2. SMG Ch 2:Gateway Galaxy

A/N: Well, another few hours go by with me writing this story. I'm really trying hard with Super Mario Galaxy. I also came to wish you guys a very Happy Thanksgiving and just enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy Ch. 2

Another Luma was standing (Or floating) in front of me as I landed on this new planetoid. "Oh, you must be helping our mommy, right?" I had a confused look on my face, but nodded. "Well, I had a Launch Star all ready for you, but the goombas started to attack and they broke into five pieces and were spread around here." I thanked him and started my search.

I found the first one near a gap in the ground. I picked it up and I looked down. I saw a black hole just spinning like crazy. Note to self: Don't fall down or death will come sooner than I think. I looked around and found two more pieces, giving me a total of three. Then I found one near some goombas, so I used my spin attack on them to give me some star bits and another star piece. The last one was in the crystal, so I spinned and another Launch Star appeared. Before I even got there, comets started hitting the planetoid like crazy. I ran to the Launch Star as fast as I can and jumped and spinned just in time….BOOM! I got launched to another planetoid.

I landed to find a Luma in a cage. "Defeat the goombas and you will find a key." The Luma said. I nodded and went to defeat them. After spinning and jumping, I found the key and freed the Luma. Another Launch Star appeared and I had a short distance to go this time. Another Luma was in a cage, but this I saw a goombas the size of a planetoid. I spinned and knocked the big guy over, and I did it again and he dropped the key. I freed the Luma and a warped pipe appeared and I jumped in.

Now then, I found myself hanging upside down, looking down from were I was, and I saw another star, but it was huge! "If you can turn off this machine, then you can save the Grand Star!" The Luma said to me. I stared walking to the center when I noticed the yellow buttons on the floor. I pressed it and it turned blue. Hmmm, maybe if I can turn all the buttons blue, the machine. I ran to press the other when….ZAP!!! Ow! I got shocked. I better be more careful about the moving platforms. You can really get shocked by them. As I jumped and dodged my way to the buttons and I looked around and the machine stopped and the cage surrounding the cage broke. I walked up to the Star and grabbed it. I was so happy that…..that….I GOT THE GRAND STAR!!!! I yelled as I found one of the Grand Stars. I started to float with the star to somewhere I knew that might help me on my quest.

I floated with the Grand Star to, what appears to be, an observatory. I stopped in front of an orb and the Grand Star powered it back to life. One of the areas lighted up, and a dome with a door on it opened. "Thank You, Mario." I turned around to see Rosalina. "It's a start, but the observatory is still weak. Mario, Bowser has stolen the Power Stars and the Grand Stars. With this much power, he wants to create a new galaxy all for himself. I protected the Lumas for many years and now they're gone." I saw a tear form in hear eyes as she continued. "Mario, if you can find enough Power Stars and Grand Stars, the Observatory can have enough power to chase after Bowser. Will you help me?" I nodded and got ready for action. "Thank you Mario. Head over to the Terrace and begin your quest."

I nodded again and started heading for the dome. Before I went in, I looked up to the stars and wondering where Princess Peach was. Don't worry Peach; I'm coming to save you and the galaxy from Bowser. I then turned around and ran inside the dome.


	3. SMG Ch 3:Good Egg Galaxy

A/N: How's everyone doing on this Thanksgiving Day? Me, I'm tried. I pulled an all nighter trying to write this chapter, so I'm tried as heck. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Hope to post another chapter after this in a few days or maybe by Friday morning. Also, how I'm going to determine is that once Mario entered the galaxy, he won't leave until he has enough stars to open up the other galaxies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy Ch. 3

I entered the dome to find another Luma, but this one was black. "Hello there, Mario. If you want to go to a galaxy to explore, then use this Pull Star." I grabbed the Pull Star, which put me into a huge map. "This is were you can explore the many galaxies. The ones that were shaded you can't access yet. But the ones that are yellow, you can be able to unlock the galaxy. Good luck, Mario." I looked at the map and saw the Good Egg Galaxy was open. A Launched Star appeared and BOOM! I got launched and was on my way to finding the Power Stars.

I landed near a house where strange monsters are. I jumped on them and grabbed some coins as I went to the bottom side of this big planet. On the bottom, however, was much darker then the top side. As I picked up a few more Star Bits as I explored the area. I saw one of the Lumas on top of the tower, so I ran up the tower with great speed. The Luma turned into a Launch Star, where I launched to a near by planetoid. Here, I have to find more star pieces to create another Launch Star. I collected them like bullets as I launched to the next planetoid. With more jumping from vines to monsters, I had a lot of Power Bits in my pocket. I found another Launch Star, but this one was different, I felt it. BOOM!

I launched really hard this time around. I landed on some sort of egg. The weird thing is, it started to move. I saw a tail move from behind it and I thought I should hit it. I used my spin attack to hit the tail, which launched it into the air and got hit in the head of the egg. The egged broke and out popped out a huge Dino Piranha. It was mad at me, so I ran. It came charging at me and sent me flying. I quickly got up and used my spin attack on the tail again and it hit him on the head again, but now it was mad like crazy. I barely dodged his charge attack and hit his tail with huge force and hit him on the head. The beast fell and out came one of the Power Stars. I grabbed it with great happiness as I continued the quest.

I backtracked a bit to find a very colorful Luma. "I'm very hungry. If you can feed me one-hundred Star Bits, then I'll show you a neat surprise." So, I got out all the Star Bits I had and I gave it to him. A few minutes later, the Luma shot into the distance and made a new planetoid. I launched myself and found myself climbing up to the top of a steep hill. Once at the top, I launched myself to a glass planetoid. I manage to find an opening and this is where gravity really kicks in. I was switching from running on the ground to the ceiling. I somehow got to the top and found another Launch Star. BOOM! CRASH! Looks like I broke the glass as I was launching into a star shaped planetoid. I looked around and found small star pieces lying around. I picked each of them up and out came another Power Star, but I had to use the Pull Stars to help me reach it. Another star collected as I looked at the stars to find a new galaxy was found. I called upon the Launch Star and BANG!!! Launched myself at great speeds to the HoneyHive Galaxy.


	4. SMG Ch 4: HoneyHive Galaxy

A/N: Well, I'm getting so many hits because of the story I'm writing for right now, so I'm very happy that people love reading about Mario in space. Ah well, time to continue the story.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or Mario. Never have and never will.

Super Mario Galaxy Chapter 4

I landed with great force on the HoneyHive Galaxy that I thought I was a comet. I looked at my surroundings and to find a ? Coin in the distance. I picked it up and I saw that below me, appeared a yellow and brown mushroom. I jumped down and I grabbed it. Suddenly, I started to transform into a bee. I can't believe that I'm a bee now. I looked up and saw a ledge that was too high for me to reach. I decided to fly instead, so I worked my wings and started to fly. I just managed to get to the ledge before losing my energy. Flying was no easy task, that's for sure.

I went through a big hole as I saw enemies coming towards me. I jumped up and gave them a ground pound while using a stinger. As I picked up the coins, I rounded the corner and found a Launch Star. BOOM! As I was in the air, I saw a huge Queen Bee in view as I landed on the bottom.

"Hey, did you know that you can stick to the walls?" I looked up and saw a small bee talking to me. I decided to give it a shot. I grabbed onto the wall and started my climb upwards before seeing the Queen Bee. "Who are you," she asked, "Anyway, I need help. I think I have something stuck on my back. Do you think you can get it off of me?" I nodded and flew towards her and landed on her. I saw star pieces on her back, so I grabbed them and I found another Launch Star. "Thank you, Mr. Bee. I'm sure we can use you again in the future." The queen said as I leaped into the Launch Star and with another BOOM! I launched towards some toads.

When I landed, I was confronted with a Toad. "Oh Mario! Thank the stars you found us! We managed to get away from Bowser, but we lost Luigi. I hope he's ok. Anyway, I found this Power Star for you Mario." I then received another Power Star. I decided to head back to the Comet Observatory to see if I unlocked any new galaxies to explore. So, I got onto another Launch Star and launched myself towards my destination.

Somewhere near the Comet Observatory

As I made my way to the Comet Observatory, I was wondering how Peach was doing, knowing that she has to be near Bowser and his minions. But I remember what that Toad told me, "We_ managed to get away from Bowser, but we lost Luigi."_ I wonder where in all the galaxy is my brother. I know he can protect himself, but when it comes to ghosts, well, he can be scared sometimes. I touched down on the observatory and with another Power Star in my pocket; I know that I'm one step closer to find Peach.

I looked to see if I unlocked anything, and one of the Lumas floated near me to tell me something. "Mario, we found the first enemy base where you can get the second Grand Star." I went back into the Terrace and looked at the galaxies. And sure enough, the enemy base has been found. It appears to be a reactor is being held by…..Bowser Jr.? Man, I haven't seen him since that fiasco back on Isle Delfino.

So, with a new goal in mind and with a Launch Star beside me, I got jumped in and launched to Bowser Jr.'s Reactor.


	5. SMG Ch 5: Megalegs's Moon

A/N: It's that time again for the next chapter in this lovely story. Writing this story is proving to be a challenge. When I have to go back to school, it's going to be harder to post the next chapter in the story. But, here is the story. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario. And that's the end of that.

Super Mario Galaxy Chapter 5

I landed on a metal planetoid and immediately I was being chased by a Bullet Bill. I ran until I ran into a small cage. I tried running back, but the bullet was coming with its red eyes looking at me. I quickly did a side flip and dodged the bullet, just as it exploded the cage, revealing a few coins. I ran around the planetoid until I found another cage. I decided to play bait on the Bullet Bill to make this cage explode, too. I found the bullet shooter and waited for it to shoot. It took aim and fired a shot right towards me. I quickly did a back flip and the bullet crashed into the cage, this time revealing a Launch Star. I got in and BOOM! I launched to another planetoid. As I landed, I heard a familiar voice, coming from above. I looked up and sure enough, it was Bowser Jr.

"WAHAHAHAHA!!! So glad that you can make it Mario. I decided to finish you right here without my dad's help! You are going to pay for what you did to me and my father. GO MEGALEGS! STOMP MARIO WITH THE POWER OF THE GRAND STAR!!!" As I saw Bowser Jr. leaving in laughter, I heard sirens going off. And then I heard footsteps. Really huge footsteps.

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

I couldn't believe my eyes. There I saw Megalegs. He was huge. I thought I would faint when I saw this huge piece of machinery. It started shooting Bullet Bills towards me as it started to walk around. I dodged the bullets, but I noticed some arrows on the legs, pointing upwards. I took a chance and climbed up the leg, all at the same time, hearing the sirens getting louder by the minute. As I climbed, I saw three Bullet Bills heading towards me. I jumped over them and managed to get past the spinning gears. After all this mess, I came face to face with the head of Megalegs.

It started shooting Bullet Bills like crazy as I saw the Grand Star being protected by a cage. I played bait once again and made the bullet blow up the cage. As I was headed towards the Grand Star, the sirens went off again and a circling fence surrounded the Grand Star. I decided to play bait one last time. I got the bullets attention and I ran up to the fence and jumped over it. The bullet went over the spinning fence and was headed towards me. I realized that there wasn't any room for me to dodge the incoming bullet. I quickly jumped and then used my spin move to just barely dodged the Bullet Bill from exploding the cage. Megalegs started to shake violently and then…..BOOM!!!! Megalegs exploded with such force that I fell to the ground. As the metal started to fall, I saw the Grand Star. I grabbed it and it started lifting me in the air. As we floated away, I was so happy that I got another Grand Star. Now I'm wondering what the next fight is going to be like.

Comet Observatory

As I landed on the observatory, the Grand Star went into the orb, making it little bit bigger. I turned my head to find that another area has lighted up. "Mario, the observatory is getting stronger as you keep collecting the Stars. Now hurry towards to new dome and collect more," Rosalina said with a small smile on her face. I nodded and proceeded towards the Fountain Observatory, I found out that I couldn't reach it. I looked to my left to find a light path. I went in it and found myself being teleported to the spot above me. I was now in front of the dome. As I stepped forward, I'm also one step forward to finding Bowser and saving Peach.

A/N: Man, this is my longest chapter to date. But, this is what happens when you write one boss fight. Maybe the next update is going to be later today because I'm writing these chapters at 2:00 in the morning (I also spent three hours on this chapter alone). R and R please and see you in the next chapter!

Also, read my other story, Aj's New World. I put just as much effort into that story as much effort I put into Super Mario Galaxy. So read it and you guys won't be disappointed.

FullMetalwwant


	6. SMG Ch 6: Space Junk Galaxy Showdown

A/N: Well, here goes one more chapter in the Super Mario Galaxy saga. I'm so honored to do this story. Maybe, after this story is finished, I might do a Super Mario Galaxy 2. I have a few ideas about the story, but I really need to think about some more. I might have an answer by the end of the story. Suggestions are welcomed and reviews are nice. Now go on and enjoy the story. Also, new chapter is up for Aj's New World so read it. Now you can enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say. I don't own Nintendo or Mario

Super Mario Galaxy Chapter 6

I entered the Fountain Observatory with a smile on my face. Hmmm, it looks like the next galaxy that I have to explore is called the Space Junk Galaxy. Great, now I'm going to a place filled with junk. BOOM! I launched my way to the Space Junk Galaxy.

I landed on a small platform and I knew there was going to be a problem. There aren't as many planetoids out here then I thought. I looked up and saw a Blue Star and decided to jump up and the energy pulled me into the star. I saw a nearby planetoid and jumped on it. I quickly went to the other side, finding another Blue Star. I was pulled into it again and put onto some glowing orbs. I found five star pieces, making a Launch Star. BOOM! I launched myself

I landed near three huge orbs and I noticed that they had Blue Stars in them. So, I jumped and pulled myself to each of the huge orbs until I landed near a platform. I climbed up until I got hit by a jumping spider. I got knocked back so hard that I almost fell off the platform, into the black hole below. I climbed back up and did my spin attack on the spiders. I continued upwards until I saw a bunch of Toads in crystals. After a few minutes of spinning and breaking the crystals, I saved all the Toads. Once I saved all the Toads, they called in their spaceship and help them get out of there. They told me that if I get on top of the spaceship, there's a Launch Star that will take me to the next Power Star. So I went on top of the spaceship and launched myself to the location of the Power Star.

When I landed, I saw five, floating Silver Star pieces, but no paths leading to them. As I got closer, some of he junk came together and made paths leading to them. I grabbed them all, making a Power Star. I grabbed it and a Launch Star appeared to take me back to the Comet Observatory but I was wrong…..deadly wrong.

I got launched, but not in the direction I wanted to go. I landed in a sticky blob. I got off of it when I realized someone was looking at me. I turned around to see a big spider. It shot out some acid towards me and I did a back flip…..into the sticky blob again. I looked at the spider and realized the glowing blobs on its body. I decided to launch myself towards the blobs. I pulled back just as the spider shot out more acid. I launched right over the acid and hit his back blob. It cried out in pain, but that wasn't the end of my problems. It got so mad that it shot out acid on all the blobs. I managed to side flip all the incoming acid and landed in the sticky blob again. I pulled back with all my might and launched myself in the back of the spider, which killed it. The web broke, revealing another Power Star. I grabbed it and jumped for joy. Never again will I have to face something that big again. I decided to back track a bit and head back to the Good Egg Galaxy to see if I'm missing anything. I wonder how my brother is doing I sure hope that he is ok.

I hopped onto a Launch Star and launched myself towards the Good Egg Galaxy for some more Power Stars.

Somewhere in the Ghostly Galaxy

Luigi's POV

Oh man, I sure hope my brother can find me soon. It's bad enough that I have to be by myself, but I have to be alone near ghosts. I might be scared, but I know that my brother is going to be here soon. And if it ever gets dark, I have this Power Star to keep me company.

A/N: Well, Luigi makes an appearance in this chapter. Why? Well, hasn't anyone whose been playing Galaxy ever wonder what Luigi is doing in the Ghostly Galaxy waiting for his brother to save him? Well, this is it for now. Going back to school is going to cut my uploads by a bunch, but I'm taking a computer class, so there is hope yet. Next Galaxy chapter is going to be up in a few days, so stay tuned.

Luigi: So, when do I get saved by Mario.

Me: Depends. Maybe in a few more chapters.

Luigi: Please hurry.

Me: Don't worry Luigi. Mario is going to save the day and save you.

Also, Super Mario Galaxy has more chapters than I ever hoped for. I don't know how many chapters there's going to be, but I'm going to continue until this story gets done.Expect another POV from Luigi and two other characters. Can you guess who they are?


	7. SMG Ch 7: Back to the Egg

A/N: Another chapter is up and ready to be read. I told you guys that it would take awhile to upload. As before, Luigi will speak at the end, but two other characters will also appear in the story. You will find out soon enough. Now, it's time to start the story once again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy

Chapter 7

I landed back on familiar and as I sensed that I forgot a star here. I found a Launch Star and I launched myself to a small planetoid. I managed to find another Launch Star after a few minutes of walking around a small planetoid. I got launched high into the air and landed on a flying ship. Across from me, I saw another ship and a Launch Star, trapped in a large crystal. Then, enemies showed up on the other side of the ship and started shooting rocks at me. I dodged them and used my spin move on the rocks, which hit the enemy's right in the head. A path appeared heading across the ship. I ran across and broke the crystal containing the Launch Star. I launched myself to a large planetoid, but for some odd reason, I felt hot.

I landed with a thud as a Luma was waiting for me. "Be careful Mario. I sense great evil up ahead," the Luma said with freight. I ran up ahead to see a large pool of lava. Then, the whole ground shook as a giant octopus appeared in the lava. I was ready to fight. It spit out a coconut, which I hit back with my spin move and hit it in the head. It got mad and shot out fire and burning rocks. I dodged all of them and hit the coconut again, which knocked of the crown. It was really mad at me now. It shot out another coconut, but I hit it back. However, he hit it back, so I hit it back. We went back and forth until he couldn't hit it back and he went back into the lava defeated. I grabbed the Power Star and was ready to head off to the next galaxy. I decided to head to the new galaxy that just got unlocked, the BattleRock Galaxy. So with a Launch Star at hand, I launched to the next galaxy.

Luigi's POV

Ghostly Galaxy

I decided to take a walk outside the ghostly mansion and try to get away from the ghosts inside. I looked up in the sky and I saw something red that was shooting into the distance. I don't know why but I thought that was my brother. But he can't shoot into the stars….can he? Anyway, I looked around and saw a couple of ghosts gathering in the center platform in the distance. As I looked, they formed a rather large rock figure. I was shocked to see a Bouldergeist forming out here. It was heading towards me. MARIO, WHERE ARE YOU???

Bowser's POV

Somewhere in the Galaxy

I still can't believe that that stupid Mario already has two Grand Stars! But nothing is going to save him now once my plan works. I saw my son walking towards me with some news. "Father, I have some bad news." What is it son? "Well, that stupid Mario is heading towards BattleRock Galaxy and is very close to your reactor." My son walked away as I started to laugh. Looks like I get to stop Mario before he ruins my plan. I'm going to beat Mario this time. Hahahaha. But maybe I should bring back someone who can weaken Mario. And I know just the guy.

Peach's POV

I can't believe that this is happening. Bowser kidnapped me again and now he's going to send someone after Mario. I just wonder who this person is. Oh Mario, please be safe. You might be in danger.

Mario's POV

Somewhere in the Galaxy

I was flying towards the BattleRock Galaxy when I got hit by something. I was launched backwards and crashed on a nearby planetoid. I looked up and was shocked at who attacked me. It was Bowser Jr. "Well, Mario, we meet again, but for the last time. Do you remember what this is?" I was shocked to see that his magic brush has returned. "I "drew" something that you might like. Farewell, Mario!" Bowser Jr. disappeared as I got hit with a kick to the chest. I got back up a saw what was in front of me. It was Shadow Mario. Now this is going to be a fight. I just hoped that my quest doesn't end here. I looked around to find other types of planetoids as Shadow Mario jumped up and attacked me.

A/N: That's it for now. I do know for a fact that this doesn't happen in Galaxy, but I wanted it to be apart of the story. Well, see you next chapter!


	8. SMG Ch 8: Bowser Strikes

A/N: Here comes chapter 8 of this galactic story of Mario. We last left our hero about to fight his counter part, Shadow Mario. What will happen to our hero as he fights against himself? Just read and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy

Chapter 8

Somewhere in the Galaxy.

I managed to dodge the incoming attack that Shadow Mario launched. He then used his spin attack, but I did a back flip and kicked his back, launching him into a large crystal. He got up and used a nearby Launch Star to launch himself at a nearby planetoid. I quickly followed him and landed on molten rocks and lava. He attacked me from behind and I almost fell into the lava, but a side flip saved my life. I used my spin attack, but missed. He then used another Launch Star, which then I followed. We landed on a metal planetoid that was falling apart. We kept on fighting until he made a mistake. He tried to knock me into a black hole, but I reversed it and used my spin attack to knock him into the black hole. I managed to beat my counter part as I launched myself towards the next galaxy. I just hope I never see him again. But wait, I noticed that a new galaxy appeared. It looks like a reactor. Looks like I need to stop it before it gets out of control. I was headed for darkness.

Bowser's Reactor

Bowser's POV

I can't believe that Mario defeated his shadow. And now he's heading this way. No matter, I will still beat him and I will rule this and all galaxies! MWAHAHAHA!!!

Mario's POV

As I was about to land, this galaxy must be where I might find Bowser. I landed and I already have a bad feeling about this place. I went forward past some spinning flames and this is were gravity really kicks in. I was followed a path that lead me upside down and I had to jump a gap with a spinning flame on it. Man, Bowser sure knows how to build a reactor.

As I continued, I saw a Twomp almost smashing me into a nice pancake. I ran past that monster and went on a platform, which flipped me into an area using a special kind of gravity. I was running on the ground and the next thing I know, I'm on the ceiling. I saw a large gap with a black hole right there. I decided to take a risk and did my long jump and made it over with ease. After getting past another Twomp, I went on another platform and saw more spinning flames. I dodged and jumped my way until I looked to the right and saw Bowser. He laughed and shot fire balls at the path I was walking at and it started to fall apart. I ran for my life as I stopped in front of Bowser. "MWAHAHAHA! It's nice that you're finally here, Mario! I will now have the honor of stomping you into star bits!!!" Gravity flipped us to a planetoid above us the battle was on.

Bowser came crushing to the ground that shock waves formed. I jumped past them with difficulty. I was on a blue pad as Bowser jumped up and came smashing down. I rolled out of the way as he broke the blue pad and set his tail on fire. He ran around the planetoid and I used my spin attack on his tail. Bowser went flying and was spinning out of control, but I used my spin attack when he came around and I saw him do two back flips and crashed into the ground. He got back up and shot some fire balls at me. He kept pounding the ground, sending multiple shock waves. I jumped as he jumped and he smashed another blue pad. I did the same thing as before, sending Bowser flying and crashing into the ground again. He got up and was mad as heck. He jumped up with all his might and crashed on top of me and a blue pad. I was on fire and so was Bowser. As he went running around, I did my spin attack on his tail, sending him spinning. I used all my power and spinned like I never before. I hit Bowser with such force that gravity couldn't hold him on the planetoid and he crashed below with such force that it broke. As I stood there, speechless, the Grand Star appeared in front of me. I grabbed it and was proud to say that I got another Grand Star as I was flying towards the Comet Observatory. I saw Browser getting up from the beating he had just got. He was really mad and his face was really red as I chuckled to myself.

I decided to take this time to wonder how I just pulled up another victory. But I have a feeling that I won't be seeing the last of Bowser any time soon as i head my way towards the Comet Observatory.

Ghostly Galaxy

Luigi's POV

I was sitting in the mansion, just barely escaping the Bouldergiest out there when I saw a shining light in the sky. I saw Mario flying in the distance with a rather large star. I knew Mario will come here soon. I just hope I can stay alive by then.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter up and ready to read. See you in the next chapter!!! It might take awhile for the next chapter to come up. See you then!


	9. SMG Ch 9: Beach Bowl Galaxy

A/N: I'm back from doing other things, so that's means that another chapter is going up. I'm still thinking about making a sequel to this story of Mario latest adventure. If you guys can help me, then I'll be very happy. Now then, here is the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy

Chapter 9

Comet Observatory

I landed on the observatory with great happiness, knowing that I just got another Grand Star. The Grand Star went into the orb, making it bigger and a new dome just opened up. Rosalina was really happy about me finding another Grand Star. "Mario, the observatory is getting more energy then ever before. Now you must venture into the dome and find more stars. But it's getting harder to get the stars, Mario. So you must be careful." With a nod and a smile, I ran to the direction of the new dome. Once inside, I looked at the map to see some new galaxies. Apparently, this dome is the Kitchen. I looked at a new galaxy called Beach Bowl Galaxy. I decided that I'm going there, so with the Launch Star, I launched myself to the beach.

I landed in the water and I noticed that I'm surrounded by penguins. I decided that I'm going underwater, so I dived down and swam. I noticed that there is a green shell, so I picked it up and know I'm swimming faster then ever. I threw the shell into the wall, which broke the wall into pieces. I needed air, so I decided to swim into the cave. Once I surfaced, I saw some really weird enemies, so I used my spin attack to clear the way. I saw a Launch Star, pointing upwards into the sky. I jumped on and launched myself up….and up…..and up…..and up.

I was so high that I almost lost my balance when I landed on a small platform. I saw the Power Star in the distance…..with Thomp's rolling and smashing on the path. Either I make it to the Power Star, or I'm going to get smashed and rolled over. I ran on the path, waiting for the rolling Thomp's. Luckily, they had a hole in them, so I was safe. I also jumped across gaps to try to dodge them and I almost got flattened by one of them, but a couple of flips and a long jump saved me from being a hero pancake. I dodged everything else and managed to get to the Power Star, but the platform underneath broke and I fell into a pretty big Launch Star. I got launched to a whole new area.

The Fountain

Hurry-Scurry Galaxy

I landed right back to the Fountain and saw so platforms. I barely touched one and it started to shrink. Looks like I really need to run this time around. I ran for my life as the platforms started to shrink at a rapid rate. I jumped over a goomba and ran platform planetoid. I needed to collect the musical notes in order to get my prize. I ran around the planetoid while avoiding the black hole below me. I collected all the notes and the black hole disappeared, revealing another Power Star. I fell and grabbed it. I was thinking where to go next when a Luma appeared.

"Mario, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we found Luigi in one of the new galaxies we found." I was really happy to hear this. "But the bad news is that it's a galaxy filled with ghosts." Now I'm really unhappy when I heard this. I knew Luigi hated ghosts and now he's stuck in a galaxy filled with ghosts. I smiled at the Luma and with the Launch Star near me, I launched towards the galaxy where Luigi is. I just hope that I'm not too late to save my own brother. As I was getting closer, I shifted and was launching in a upward direction. The sky around me started to get darker as I was getting closer to the ghosts.

A/N: There goes another chapter. Read and Review, please. Send me some ideas for the sequel of Super Mario Galaxy. I really want to do a sequel, so ideas is nice. See you next time!!!


	10. SMG Ch 10: Ghostly Galaxy

A/N: I made it to chapter ten of Super Mario Galaxy. I would like to thank everyone who read my story so far and I hope to continue onwards. It's now time for the tenth chapter of this wonderful little chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy

Chapter 10

Ghostly Galaxy

As I was still going up, I saw the mansion a few feet from me. I jumped up and landed on this new world as I looked around this new galaxy. The goomba's had pumpkins for heads and in the distance I can see the huge mansion, filled with ghosts and ghouls of all sizes. I knew for certain that my brother Luigi is somewhere in that mansion. I needed to take action, so I ran my way towards the mansion.

After taking care of the pumpkin heads, I reached the spiraling path that lead into the castle, but as I was walking, I saw a Chain Chomp rolling towards me. I saw an area that was just big enough for me to dodge the incoming ball of doom. After it rolled away, I was able to enter the mansion. I saw a Boo nearby, just hiding its eyes. I already know about these guys. As long as I'm looking at it, it is basically harmless. Anyways, I hit a switch that turned on a light and the Boo was gone. I saw another Boo, so I lured it towards the light and it disappeared, leaving a key on the floor. I grabbed it, unlocking the door behind me.

I stepped inside the room and saw star pieces around the room…and upside down. Looks like I need gravity on my side. I went and walked on the side wall and started chasing after the pieces. After I collected three star pieces, I noticed that the last two pieces were near a black hole. Man, for a mansion, this place really gives me the creeps. I carefully walked around the black hole and got the last pieces of the Launch Star, which appeared above the black hole. I jumped in and launched myself out the window. I managed to stop myself by using the Pull Star. I pulled myself up and was standing near the window of were my brother was being held. I looked to my right and saw a Pull Star so I used it to get around the mansion. I almost fell to my doom if it wasn't for the Pull Star. Once I was back inside, I looked around the room.

I saw a ? Coin, so I picked it up, revealing a ghostly white mushroom. I picked it up and I felt lighter for some reason. I realized that I became a Boo. I decided to put my new power-up to the test as I went through a fenced wall. I decided to turn back into myself as I jumped over the bookcase to find my brother. He looked at me and we just an up o each other and we hugged.

"MARIO! It's so good to see you again. You won't believe all the stuff I had to endure. But, I managed to find a Power Star when I was trapped here." Luigi then gave me the Power Star. I saw a Launch Star right next to me, but before I left, Luigi stopped me. "Don't take that Launch Star, Mario. It will lead you to the Bouldergiest." I just smiled, grabbed Luigi's arm, and launched myself and Luigi near the platform of the so called "ghost". I got to the center of the platform when I heard a rumbling noise and then grunting. I saw Luigi giving me the "Don't look behind you" look on his face, but I turned around. There stood a giant Bouldergiest, just staring at me. I did a quick side flip to dodge the incoming boulders.

As I was running from the incoming rocks, I saw a few black Boos appearing in front of me. "Mario, those are Bomb-Boos. Be careful!" Luigi yelled at me. I decided to pick up one of the Boos, swinging it around, and then I hit the Bouldergiest. It cracked, but was still standing, so I did the same thing again until I saw the heart of the east. I did one mighty Boo swing and hit the heart. But then it came back and with hands this time. He cornered me and was about to swing its giant hand but it's hand fell apart by my brother. "Mario, I'll break the hands while you aim for the heart again." Luigi said while he aimed for the beasts other hands. I managed to grab another Boo and I swinged it at the heart of the Bouldergiest again, but this time, it was destroyed for good. A Power Star appeared as I grabbed it and was thanking Luigi for defeating the foe. "Don't mention it brother. Now, let's get out of this place." As we launched out of the Ghostly Galaxy, I looked back and saw the Bouldergiest reforming again, but a bit bigger this time. I wonder if I was going to see it again. At least I saved my brother from the ghosts but I have a feeling that this won't be the last time that I would see that ghost.

Comet Observatory

I walked towards the garage where my brother was talking to the other Toads and he gave me some great news. "Since you are looking for the Power Stars, I decided to help you on your quest to find them. While you are in another galaxy, just find a green letter from me saying that I found a Power Star in another galaxy and then you can go get the Power Star. Well, see you later bro." Luigi hugged me and ran off towards another galaxy as a Luma was coming towards me. "Mario, head back to the Kitchen observatory, we found another enemy base." I just smiled and ran towards the Kitchen and was preparing for battle. I entered the Kitchen, chose the hidden enemy base, and launched towards the next Grand Star. I'm now thinking of what Bowser and hi son has planned for me. I also wonder what my brother is doing right now.

I landed on an airship a n the distance with Bowser Jr. on it. "Welcome to your doom Mario! Prepare for your final battle!" Bowser Jr. yelled out as he loaded his airship from the distance and started firing at me. I did a side flip and the battle was on!

A/N: Well, this is the longest chapter that I wrote. As you can tell, the next chapter s gong to be a boss fight. Nothing can go wrong.

Mario: Nods

Luigi: Please Read and Review!

Me: Thanks Mario and Luigi. See you guys next chapter!


	11. SMG Ch 11: Gusty Garden Galaxy

A/N: Here is the next chapter of this wonderful story. I wish it can last forever, but if it did, then I can't make a sequel. So, I'm really happy that this story is becoming popular just like the game itself. Now then, enough of me talking….it's time to start the story and enjoy this chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Mario, or any other characters that Nintendo makes.

Super Mario Galaxy

Chapter 11

I dodged the incoming fire that Bowser Jr. was sending. I managed to find a green shell that I can use. I threw the shell and it hit Bowser Jr.'s ship, causing a small hole to appear. He got pretty mad and started to shot out more missiles at me. I kept jumping until I found another shell. I threw it again, hitting the ship and making a bigger hole. Bowser Jr. turned the ship vertically to make sure I couldn't hit it again. I needed to find a shell powerful enough to make the ship explode on impact. As I dodged the incoming fire, I saw a red shell ahead of me. I grabbed it and I threw it so hard that it went through the ship. As it exploded, I heard Bowser Jr. yell out my name as the ship exploded. I saw the Grand Star appear in front of me, so I grabbed it and was on my way back to the Observatory.

Comet Observatory

I landed back in the observatory to see the orb getting bigger. I saw a new dome appear, but then I found a letter from Luigi: "Dear Mario, I found a hidden star in the Ghostly Galaxy. You should come over here and…" The letter stopped right there. I was getting worried that he may be in trouble. So, I headed for the Fountain dome and launched myself towards the Ghostly Galaxy.

Ghostly Galaxy

I landed on top of the mansion this time to see a huge figure blocking out the light (But since we are in a galaxy where there is no such thing as light, it just got darker.) I looked up to see Bouldergiest, but was the size of three planets. I looked around for Luigi, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I jumped to try to dodge the monster's rocky hands, but they hit me. I was now basically launched off the mansion rooftop. I saw a black hole below me, but I saw a Launch Star nearby so I saved myself from being sucked into the black hole. I launched myself back up to the mansion at great speed that when the Bouldergiest tried to grab me, I broke his hand. I decided to use the Launch Star as my way to defeat this beast.

I found a Launch Star to launch my self towards the monster's heart. As I landed back on the mansion, I saw the heart. I quickly launched myself towards the exposed heart and crashed into it. I saw the monster explode before my eyes and out of the rubble came Luigi. I ran up to him to check if he was ok. "Thanks for saving me again, Mario. That ghost gobbled me up like I was dinner. I found this Power Star." I got another Power Star as I said goodbye to Luigi. As I launched myself towards a new galaxy, I heard my brother yell out, "Make sure you look for my letters!"

Gusty Garden Galaxy

Man, when I landed in this galaxy, it was very peaceful…until I saw a huge Monty Mole in the distance. It looks like it was chasing a rabbit around…but I also noticed that the burrows it was making was pretty huge. I used a Launch Star to launch over there. Once I landed, I came as close to face-to-face with Major Burrows. I immediately used my spin attack on him, sending him backwards. He came back charging at me, but I jumped and did a ground-pound on his head. He was holding his head as I did another spin attack. Now he glowed red with rage as he came charging at me. He crashed into the tree. Looks like the tree defeated this guy. The small rabbit thanked me for saving his life and he gave me a Power Star. I heard from a Luma that a new galaxy has just appeared. As I launched off the Launch Star, the Luma did warn me about the galaxy I was headed. "Be careful Mario. You are going to be both hot and cold." I was wondering what the Luma meant when I landed in the new galaxy. Now I knew why.

I landed on a roundish platform to find both fire and ice around me. This must be the Freezeflame Galaxy, a combination of an ice galaxy and a fire galaxy. I just hope I don't get roasted or freeze to death...or both.

A/N: Another chapter up and ready to read. Reviews are welcomed. See you later!!!


	12. SMG Ch 12: Freezeflame Galaxy

A/N: Well, I'm now starting to get popular with this story which makes me very happy. Writing this story has been a lot of fun….even through I'm writing it at two o'clock in the morning. This is the time where my ideas kick in for some reason. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy

Chapter 12

Freezeflame Galaxy

When I landed here, I thought I was in a winter wonderland and on the sun. I couldn't walk on ice, so I decided to skate my way around here. I soon as I got h skating thing down, I decided to move forward. Huge fireballs were heading towards me, so I ducked, feeling the heat against my back. I saw the drop off point and I was now skating upside down. I dodged some more fireballs until I broke some crystals, revealing a Launch Star. I was launched towards another icy platform, but I lost my balance. A penguin came up to me and started to talk to me. "Hello, you want me to teach you how to ice skate?" I nodded my head. The penguin showed me the ropes of how to skate and after a few minutes, I knew how to skate. I picked up a coin which revealed another Launch Star. I said goodbye to the penguin and launched myself towards a rather big mountain.

I landed on the middle part of the mountain, looking up at the huge mountain. I started to climb up when I was blocked by a bunch of snowmen. I saw a coin and when I grabbed it, becoming Fire Mario. I used my fireballs to melt the snowmen and picked u a few Star Bits in the process. I managed to get to the top, where I saw a rather huge enemy. Looks like its Baron Brrrr. He then came charging towards me, which I dodged with ease.

I looked and dived into a hole and in the process, picking up another power-up, giving me the powers of Ice Mario. I quickly climbed up the icy platforms until I reached on the very top where Baron Brrrr was. I spinned like crazy, knocking the Baron over….and making him fall of the mountain, leaving behind a Power Star. As I grabbed it, a Launch Star appeared below me, launching me towards the fire side of the galaxy.

I landed on the fire side of the galaxy where I picked up a Fire Flower. I lit some touches, the first one was easy to I found that the second one was in a fiery maze. I raced across the platforms of burning lava and fired up the second touch and revealing another Power Star. I saw a letter falling down and noticed the handwriting of my brother. "Mario, I need you help. I found another Power Star, but I think the only way you can reach it if we put our heads together. Come to the Dusty Dune Galaxy and find me. Luigi." I found another Launch Star and launched myself towards the galaxy of where my brother was. I was wondering how close was I to Bowser's base. I just want to kick his big scaley butt across the galaxy all over again.

Dusty Dune Galaxy

I landed in this very hot galaxy, looking for any sign of my brother. I saw a huge tower in the distance so I decided to head over there. But I noticed that I was surrounded by quicksand and tornados. This isn't going to end well. I decided to use my spin attack to glide past all the quicksand. I managed to get to the other side and find myself looking at a Launch Star that would lead me to the tower. I got on and launched myself to the tower. As I landed, I saw my brother waiting for. This is going to be fun.

Unknown part of the Galaxy

Someone's POV

That Mario. Why does he have to be the hero. He may have launched me towards the black hole, but I'm closer to him then ever before. I'll be waiting on the very top. I'll be waiting. Hahahahaha.

A/N: Another chapter up and running. Please read and review and see you guys in the next chapter. Will Mario and his brother survive out here in the desert? And who was the voice at the end of the chapter? And what does he mean that he'll be waiting at the top? All this and much, much more in the next chapter. See you then!


	13. SMG Ch 13: Bowser Strikes Again

A/N: After this chapter, I'm going to reach ten-thousand words and almost to one-thousand hits for my story. I'm so thrilled about it. I'm still thinking of the name for the title of my sequel to Super Mario Galaxy. Also look in my profile to find out some new info for other stories that I'm doing that's coming soon to a computer in you house. Enjoy the next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario. I wish I did but the chances of that happening is very slim.

Super Mario Galaxy

Chapter 13

Dusty Dune Galaxy

I saw my brother, Luigi, sitting in the shade. "Hey brother, glad you got my letter. Look up at the tower." I looked up and saw many tornados right above us. "As you can see, Mario that a Launch Star isn't going to help you and your spin attack is not going to work either. But I do have an idea. We can use the spin move that we learned when we were in the BeanBean Kingdom." I agreed to this idea and jumped on Luigi's shoulders and we spinned.

We got caught in a tornado and were rising up very fast at a quick pace. We managed to get to the top of the tower. Once we got to the top, we saw another Power Star. I grabbed it and then I heard a laugh. I turned around to see Shadow Mario grab my brother. He laughed and launched himself and Luigi away from me. I heard Rosalina say that if I follow them, I can reach the enemy base. I quickly followed pursuit and hoped for the best.

Bowser's Dark Matter Plant

I landed in this strange dark world of Bowser's hidden base. I looked around for any sign of Luigi or Shadow Mario, but had no luck. I noticed that this area was gravity-shifted goodness right above dark matter. If I touch that stuff, I'm as good as dead. I slowly made my way to where Bowser is. I had to jump from platform to platform, walk upside down, and I just managed to almost get to the end. I saw many Lumas trapped in crystals. After a few minutes of spinning, I saved all the Lumas. They said that Bowser is ahead. I followed until I reached the same circular area.

Bowser came crashing down and was laughing at me. "Welcome, Mario. Last we fought, you got really lucky. But now that I have your brother, there's nothing you can do." We floated above the area and landed on the planetoid and the battle begins. I used my spin attack, but Bowser mimicked the spin. "I learned a few new moves since our last battle, Mario. NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Bowser jumped up and crashed into the ground, sending shock waves. I jumped and spinned in mid-air, hitting Bowser in the nose. He fell backwards and landed on the blue pad, breaking it and burning his tail. I did this twice and Bowser was really mad. I tried to grab his tail, but he smashed me into the ground. I was badly hurt, but I continued to fight. "Goodbye, Mario!" Bowser was getting ready to strike me, but Bowser Jr. showed up. "Father, I got some bad news. Luigi somehow got the Grand Star I had and sent it to the Observatory. I still have him in chains, but the Grand Star is gone." "WHAT?!?! Bowser Jr., how could you fail me?" Bowser yelled at his son. This was my time to strike. I used my spin move to hit Bowser and Bowser Jr. back down to the ground. I saw the last Grand Star and grabbed it. Then Shadow Mario came and kicked me in the face, knocking me down on the ground. Bowser got up and just smiled. "Well, looks like you got all but one of the Grand Stars, Mario. I'll see you at my new galaxy." And with that, they disappeared as I got up and flew back to the Observatory.

Comet Observatory

The orb was now glowing a light blue. Rosalina was very pleased but at the same time, very worried. "Mario, thanks to your brother, he collected the last Grand Star while you got the other one from Bowser. We now have enough energy to take you to the center of the galaxy where Bowser is creating his galaxy." I looked at her as I was getting ready for my biggest battle of my life. "I hope you are ready Mario, because this is it. We are now headed for the center of the galaxy." The Observatory started to move at amazing speed.

We heard explosions as we saw Princess Peach's castle. We stopped as the observatory made a bridge for me to get to Bowser. "Good luck Mario. The entire universe now is in your hands. Save us from Bowser and stop his plans once and for all." Rosalina said to me. I nodded, jumped on the bridge and went across it. This is it. The big battle is now ahead of me. I must stop Bowser here and now. I went into the castle and went to the back of it. What I saw was what Bowser had started to build. It was massive and it was near a molten, rocky sun. I pushed me hat down and jumped down to the platform. I still had a long way to go before my meeting with Bowser. I was ready for him.

A/N: This is it, Ladies and Gentlemen. The next chapter is the finale. The reason I had skipped a few galaxies is that I'm following my profile on the game. Once I gained enough Power Stars and Grand Stars, I was at the finale. See you at the second to last chapter!!!


	14. SMG Finale

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is it. The finale of my hit story, Super Mario Galaxy. It's been one wild ride and I hate for this story to be over. But what about the other galaxies I haven't mentioned in the story? Well, those galaxies will be in my sequel as well as some returning galaxies from this story, so just look out for them. Now then, here's the second to last chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy

Finale

Bowser's Galaxy

I landed to see some glowing lights on the wall. I saw one of the Lumas waiting for me. "Hey Mario. You can be able to walk on the walls as long as the light is on the wall." I thanked him and jumped on the wall. I started my way around the walls, looking down to see the biggest black hole of my life. I decided to continue without giving that hole a second thought.

I saw a tower with more glowing lights, but they are moving at a quick pace. Looks like I need to use my long jump to make sure I can make it to the top. I was making good progress until one of the lights moved to fast for me to land on, so I almost fell. Luckily, I managed to do a side jump and land on a glowing beam. I was beamed up to a planetoid.

Now then, this planetoid was a fire area surrounded with more fire. A path was ahead of me, but was covered with even more fire. I jumped and did a triple jump and jumped my way to the other side, grabbing a 1-up mushroom in the process. I got launched towards another area.

This area was filled with ice platforms, but it looks like the platforms were going to fall at any minute. So with my quick thinking, I ran for my life. I managed to get to the end and into a rather large tube of fire. I saw that a huge Bullet Bill was coming towards me. I ducked and rolled under the incoming bullet. I got to some spinning platforms, while more huge Bullet Bills were coming. I jumped and ducked like I never did before, reaching the end of all that mayhem but there was even more Bullet Bills then ever before. I dodged every single one of them and landed on a platform, leading me towards a large set of stairs.

I saw Bowser and Bowser Jr. at the top of the stairs. Bowser Jr. started sending fiery boulders on the stairs, making them crumble. I ran up the breaking stairs, picking up a Life mushroom and I was now face to face with Bowser. "Mwhahaha!!! This is it Mario! It's just us and your life! This all ends now, Mario!!!" The gravity reverted and we were on a planetoid above us. I can see in the distance a rather big sun. The final battle has begun.

Bowser started sending me shockwaves towards me, but I jumped them all. Then, Bowser turned into a rock and was rolling towards me, but I noticed that his head was sticking out, so I used my spin attack at the right time to hit his head. He was sent flying and then I hit him again, sending him backwards. He rolled into a rock ball again and came towards me at a greater speed. I jumped and hit him in the head again, sending him spinning out of control. I used my spin attack, but both of us got hit into another planetoid.

As I got up, Bowser went into his shell and started to spin towards me, catching me off guard. I got hit pretty hard. I did a slide move and came across some green ball, so I hit him with it. Bowser was sent pretty high, so I jumped and did my spin attack right in mid-air, sending Bowser flying into the last planetoid. I saw Shadow Mario coming towards me, so I did my spin attack to fight him. He tried to kick me, but I stepped aside and kicked him upwards. I then jumped and kicked him back to the ground. I used my spin move to go towards Bowser Jr. and his ship. I kicked him in the noise, sending him spiraling into the planetoid. I launched myself towards where Bowser was.

I saw Luigi and Peach tied up, so I tried to save them but Bowser hit me with a tackle. I was running out of energy fast. Bowser grinned and yelled out…..NOW!!! Shadow Mario and Bowser Jr. came up behind me and double kicked me towards Bowser. He grabbed my head and he threw me as hard as he can towards the other two planetoids. He threw me with such great force that I went through both planetoids and crashed into the stairs. I tried to get up, but I have nothing left. I heard Bowser laughing with Shadow Mario and Bowser Jr. I heard Luigi and Peach scream my name in terror. I looked up at them and then…..I blacked out.

I thought I was dead. But I heard a voice. "Mario, never give up hope. You have the power of the stars behind you." It was Rosalina's voice. I remembered that I had a 1-up mushroom in my pocket, so I used all my mind power to give me energy. I was fueled up and was mad. Bowser looked at me with shock in his eyes as I launched up towards him.

I crashed into Shadow Mario and Bowser Jr. I then used my spin attack to hit Bowser, sending him spinning. I used all my energy that I have inside me to use an even stronger spin attack. That sent Bowser tumbling. I then used my most powerful spin move that I can have and hit Bowser so hard, he was on his way towards the rocky area of the sun. I did it. I defeated Bowser. I defeated Shadow Mario. I defeated Bowser Jr. I saved all the galaxies. I grabbed the very last Grand Star, making Bowser's Galaxy starting to collapse. I got Luigi and Peach, but the black hole grew so big, we were getting sucked in. The force was so strong that I couldn't hold on to Luigi or Peach. I looked back at Bowser who was screaming at his failure and vanishing from sight.

I saw Rosalina wave at me as I was in the black hole. All I can here was thank you over and over again as I blacked out.

Mushroom Kingdom

I woke up to the sounds of birds singing. I looked around me to see that I was back at the Mushroom Kingdom. I looked to see Bowser walking away and Luigi heading towards my house. I looked back to see Peach in her castle waving at me. I heard the Toads cheering as I also heard fireworks above me. I was so happy to back in the kingdom. I just laid back and watched the fireworks in the sky and I thought I saw the Comet Observatory fly away with shooting stars starting to fall.

The End

A/N: That's the end of the story…..almost. Stay tuned for the very last chapter. See you then!!!


	15. SMG Aftermath

A/N; this is the last chapter of my Super Mario Galaxy story and then I'm going to start on Super Mario Galaxy Before story before the real fun begins in the sequel, Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways. So stay tuned and enjoy the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy

Aftermath

Mario and Luigi's House

It's been a few days since I saved Peach from Bowser. After what happened, everything went back to as close to normal as possible. The Star Festival was still going on and the celebrating continued. I decided to stay home and relax a bit before I go out and do something. My brother came in with a letter. "Hey brother, Princess Peach sent us a letter." I looked up from the T.V and came over to read the letter, "Dear Mario and Luigi, I would to thank you for rescuing me from Bowser. I would like to invite you two to a party I'm throwing tonight." I looked at the letter and then at my brother. "Should we go, Mario?" I nodded as I went to get my hat on and we left for the castle.

It was night time in the mushroom kingdom when we left for the castle. Star Bits fell as I remembered collecting them a few days ago. We saw the castle ahead of us, brightly lit with decorations for the party. We entered inside to see Princess Daisy. I then saw my brother blush and walked towards her as I was looking for Peach.

I found her looking at the stars on her balcony. I'm surprised that I didn't run into Toadsworth on my way up here. As I got closer to Peach, she turned around and greeted me. "Mario, would you like to see the stars with me and Silver?" I looked at her with confusion, but as I went out on the balcony, I saw a silver Luma. I remember seeing him when I was stuck on the planetoid when my quest started. As I looked up, peach began to speak to me. "Mario, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for this kingdom. I was scared until I saw you defeating Bowser." I just gave her a smile and continued to watch the stars. I noticed a ship hovering above my house and I looked at Peach with concern. "Mario, you should check it out." Peach said and Silver said this with happiness, "Let me help you, Mr. Mario!" He then turned into a Launch Star. I was shocked that he can do this here, but I said goodbye to Peach and launched myself towards my house.

Comet Observatory

I landed back on the observatory with shock. I couldn't believe that the observatory was above my house. I saw all the Lumas I met on my adventure and there I saw Rosalina looking at me with a smile on her face. "Hello, Mario. I came here to say thank you for saving the galaxies." I smiled, but I noticed that her smile was gone. I was worried on why she was sad about. "Mario, since you started your adventure, I was really….honored to help a well known hero. But after this is over, I might not see you again." I saw tears coming from her eyes. I decided that the right thing to do is to give her a hug. She was surprised, but she was happy. I decided to give her my hat for her to keep. "Mario, are you giving me your hat?" I nodded. "Thank You Mario. But now it's time for me to go." I nodded and was starting to leave, but Rosalina came towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed really deeply as I looked at her. "Goodbye Mario. I really….like you. Hope to see you someday." I was shocked on what she said, but I waved goodbye and landed back on the ground. As I saw the observatory fly away, I was wondering if I really liked her.

The Next Day…

I woke up to my brother shaking me. "Hey Mario, it's time for you to buy some new clothes.' I remembered telling and promising my brother I would get some new duds after I finished my adventure. I got up and remembered giving my hat to Rosalina. After a few hours of shopping, I was walking out with some new clothes on. I had a new long sleeve sweater, blue pants, but I still kept my shoes. As we headed to the castle, I was looking up to the sky and was wondering what the future will be.

The End

A/N: Well, that's the end of Super Mario Galaxy. I would like to thank everyone who read my story. Be on the look out for Super Mario Galaxy Before, a long chapter heading into the sequel of Super Mario Galaxy. Thank you once again and I'll see you in the next Mario story!!!


	16. SMG Author's Note

A/N: Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone who read Super Mario Galaxy story. If anybody has any ideas on what I'm going to write next, send me a message and I going to write it. I'm better in writing Mario stories, but I can work with all other stories. Again, thank you for reading my story and tell everybody about it! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed it. It makes me feel happy.

Also, check out my sequel, Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways to continue the story and look out for more stories by me in the future. Thank You.


	17. SMG Author's Note 2

A/N: Whoa, what is this? An update to one of my most popular story here at : Super Mario Galaxy!!!!

But wait, hwy after so long away from here did I decide to post here again? Well, I'm going to tell you guys.

Truth be told, I've been working on a few things while I was away. We all know what Mario had to do to get the stars. But there are other galaxies to explore as well.

And what about Luigi? What about him?

Well, I decided that instead of maikng a new story, I decided to continue it right here, with a few added twists around here as well.

Stay tuned everyone, Mario's adventures in his first space quest is not over yet.

FMW


	18. SMG 2 Ch 1: Mario's Planetoid Head New

A/N: Coming from me, the new game is just pure amazing and the last few chapters really doesn't make any sense at all. However, being the writer I am, I can change it towards the liking of many people and that I won't get murdered in my sleep :P

So from now and little by little, the true Super Mario Galaxy 2 story will be unleashed and like always:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Nintendo related in this story.

Enjoy my peeps :)

Super Mario Galaxy 2

Chapter 1

Mario's Planetoid Head

Mario's POV

As I flew back from my last star, I realized that the darkness wasn't here as much as other places. I landed on a small planetoid and just looked around. I saw several Lumas flying around as I walked around the tiny planet until I saw a rather big, purple Luma. I walked up to it and it greeted me.

"Ah, you must be the legendary hero himself. I am Lubba, one of the smartest Lumas out here. I can be very technical with technology and here we are. We have been looking for you for awhile now. Only you can stop Bowser and his evil ways once again."

I curled my fists with anger. Bowser? He just refuses to give up even after I beat him last time.

"I fear that he is back with a purpose this time. Yes, you may have discovered a few stars but those are too weak to even handle Bowser. No, you must be able to collect the true Power Stars once again. Do you think you can help our cause Mario?"

I jumped in the air, ready for some action.

"That good Mario. Now, this is not just a planetoid but it is actually a small ship. If you step on this switch, I will show you how everything works."

I stepped over the switch and the planetoid started to shake. In a large cloud of dust, the planetoid turned into a giant me. I was amazed as a stirring wheel appeared in front of me and a planet appeared ahead of me.

"As you can see, I decided to turn this planetoid into a ship. With some of the lower Power Stars you collected, I was able to get enough power to pull us near that planet over there. But the only way we can be able to get close to Bowser, you need to collect the Power Stars. With this wheel, you can stir around the planets to check how you are doing. Once you have enough Power Stars, you will be able to unlock more planets and a chance at Bowser. Good luck Mario." Lubba finished as he floated away towards the other Lumas.

I looked at the map and decided that this is a good first stop on my adventure. Judging how this might turn out, I think I better be prepared. If the last few galaxies were a pain, then these are going to test out what the heck is going on around here. Hm, so we are just above the Sky Station Galaxy. I hot the button and I launched my way above the clouds and headed towards the planet, my new adventure beginning at last.

A/N: There, take and leave it as it is peeps, time for the real deal story writing to begin at last!

FMW


	19. SMG 2 Ch 2 Sky Station Galaxy

A/N: After what seemed to be a small mistake on my part, it's time for Super Mario Galaxy 2 to finally start from this point on :) Let's just hope that I don't get any hate mail because of all this pain of writing it for whoever wants to read a nice story. Anyways, I will try to not write as much of me in the beginning and only do it in the end of things.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story about Nintendo or Mario. Let's end it like that then.

Super Mario Galaxy 2

Chapter 2

Sky Station Galaxy

Mario's POV

I landed on the galaxy with a thud and I lost my footing a bit. No matter how many times I do this, flying from galaxy to galaxy seems new to me.

I looked around and saw a green warp pipe near and I jumped right in to start the madness. I collected a few coins and star bits until I reached a giant crystal, breaking it with ease...but there was nothing there. I fell down a hole and appeared on the other side of the planet (again). A Luma greeted me and transformed into a Launch Star and I launched myself towards another area.

When I landed, I noticed that a few planetoids are surrounding me and I see a Launch Star way above me. Great, just what I need, more planetoids. I decided to take this chance and put my jumping skills to the real test.

I ran around the planet until I found a Sling Star and I zoomed across the planets one by one. I managed to stumble on the second to last planetoid but I got back on my feet and launched towards the next location. But just as soon as I landed, I face an old enemy: black holes.

Oh, how many times have I avoided this things in the past. Well, this is no different. I see the Launch Star ahead of me with a bunch of platforms. Easy to walk on but I bet it's a challenge knowing that black holes are below me. I start walking forward when one of the platforms disappeared. I quickly grabbed on to the next one, hanging for my dear life. I used all my might to jump back on the platform and run towards the Launch Star. Each ping sound and the platforms disappeared below me. I leapt into the Launch Star and got out of there before I can even think of it.

I was cruising for a bit until I landed on top of an egg. I back flipped off of it and landed on the ground. Hm, why do I have a feeling I've seen this before? The egg started moving a bit and then the shell started to disappear.

Looks like another Piranha is here, but this one is a bit of a big baby, using the remaining shell as a diaper. Guess that means I have to take it out! I ran around him for a bit and hit his shell, making him a bit mad. He came charging at me but I rolled out of the way, hitting his shell again. Once again, he came charging and I broke his shell, revealing a big, red butt. I swung for the fences and made a direct hit on his bottom. I knew I won.

The baby Piranha rose up and the shell pieced together again and now he was mad. He came at me at full speed and I jumped over his head, smashing into the shell of his diaper. The Piranha fell to the ground with a thud and disappeared in a cloud of dust as a Power Star appeared in his place. I grabbed the Star and celebrated in my victory but I knew I had a lot more to get before the real celebration begins. I decided to fly back towards the ship and continue searching.


	20. SMG 2 Ch 3: GYG: Yoshi Star Galaxy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story about Nintendo or Mario. Let's end it like that then.

Super Mario Galaxy 2

Chapter 3

Go Yoshi Go: Yoshi Star Galaxy

Mario's POV

I landed back on the ship and made my way towards the wheel once again. With this latest star, I'm able to explore the next galaxy now. I looked at this new galaxy and saw a green spotted egg. It hit me like a ton of coin bricks: that egg is Yoshi! I jumped the gun of things and launched my way towards this new galaxy in hopes of seeing an old friend.

I landed in the new galaxy and ran towards the egg but a Magikoopa is guarding it. It started throwing fire balls at me but I dodged them and punched him right in the nose. He disappeared and there was Yoshi's egg. I punched it in the air and out came Yoshi. I gave him a hug and he returned the love. I got on Yoshi and rode around for a bit. It has been a long time since I rode Yoshi. If I remember right, it's been since the Dinosaur Island problems back all those years back. Ah, I remember seeing Yoshi there for the first time. Then when I was on vacation, he helped me again. Looks like we are in for an adventure of a lifetime.

A few minutes later, we decided that enough riding has been done and it's time for us to find the Power Star. Yoshi used his head to make a Launch Star appear. We looked at each other and decided to hang on for our lives as we launched upwards, our first time doing so and it was fun. I never felt this kind of a rush before now that Yoshi is now with me on this adventure.

We landed on a planet and things get rocking. We broke another crystal, making another launch Star appear and we landed on a mountain like planet. The platforms were too high for even me to jump so we Yoshi's help, we managed to climb the mountain without getting hurt. I pointed up and saw a bubble with a daisy in it. Yoshi's eyes glowed as he stuck his tongue out and zoomed up right past it and we managed to launch ourselves near a Power Star.

By the looks of things, we need Yoshi's tongue once more to make it out of here. It took a couple of times and me falling off of Yoshi a few times but we managed to climb and grab the Power Star at last. I hugged Yoshi, knowing that we will meet later on but for now, I must go ahead in the adventure. Yoshi didn't want me to go but he understands and he ran away, eating some fruit and coins along the way. I chuckled as I flew back to the ship.

A/N: Ah, another chapter down for the SMG 2 series and another one on the way right now as you read. Thank gooodness that I have the free time to do this or there would be no more story. Read and enjoy peeps :)


	21. SMG 2 Ch 4: Spin Dig Galaxy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story about Nintendo or Mario. Let's end it like that then.

Super Mario Galaxy 2

Chapter 4

Spin Dig Galaxy

Mario's POV

I landed on the new galaxy in search of a new Power Star. Things were going smooth lately, I just met Yoshi again and he helped me grab another Power Star. I really do hope that we meet again cause me and him make a great team. But enough of the past, time to get down to business.

I looked around and by the looks of things, I have to search around this dirt covered planet. I ran around, collecting some coins when I saw it: a drill. I grabbed it and then a big drill appeared over my head and I grabbed it. I decided that I should just spin. Well, it decided to drill me around the dang planet and I ended up on the other side. I felt a little dizzy but I do know that this might be able to help me. I sun again and this time, I managed to find what I was looking for and launched myself into another area.

By the looks by this area, I have to dig into the ground and then into the tower of layered dirt. I ran towards the drill again and spun a few times to get it just right. I launched myself towards another area. I grabbed a few coins and a flag and I jumped right above a red steel ring and ran around it, finding a Luma who wanted to catch up to me in the first place. It bumped into my head and I laughed a bit. Once it turned into a Launch Star, I zoomed out of there as fast as I can towards another dirt tower. I grabbed another drill and made my way to the center of the planet. I was literally surrounded by coins. I took some time to collect some extra coins and drilled again to make my way towards another planet.

I landed on a Toad Starship where the captain greeted me. "Hey Mario, just wanted to tell you that over there, you will find another Power Star." I looked towards the direction where he was pointing and then saw a giant machine over there as well. Judging by the planet size, it's not what I call a movable planet. I thanked the captain and launched my way towards it.

Once I landed, I heard a noise of a machine starting up and it looks like the machine is alive and ready to stomp on me. I was wondering how to damage it when a drill power up appeared and I grabbed it. I spun around and dug through the small planet and I hit the machine where I saw the Power Star. The robot jumped to the other side and started stomping on the ground, sending smaller drills at me. I jumped on them and dug my way again, hitting the robot. It jumped again to the other side and started stomping like mad. I continued to dodge the drills and spun my hardest and I smashed into the robot with a great force that it exploded on contact. I crashed into the ground as the Power Star floated above me. I grabbed it and put it away. As I took a moment to breath. Bowser is really testing me this time around. I pulled myself together and launched back to the Ship.

In an unknown location:

"Hey dad, Mario grabbed another Power Star!" Bowser Jr., the youngest son to the evil king, was warning his father about Mario's current situation. Bowser looked at him and laughed.

"Ha ha ha, not to fear my son, even if that idiot plumber was able to collect enough Power Stars, he still won't stop my master plan. Jr, go towards your location and stop Mario by any means possible!"

"Yes father!" Jr said as he dashed away.

"Mario, I knew you would try to be the hero again but this time, it is you that would need the saving! HA HA HA HA!"

A/N: Man, this series is starting to get some views now and I'm really happy. This means that I get to do more chapters as soon as I can. Read on my peeps and I will see you in the next chapter!


	22. SMG 2 Ch 5: Mario on Cloud Nine

A/N: Wow, has it been a long time since I updated this story? Wow, I need to work on that more. Well, on to the story then my peeps.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Nintendo at all. Even if I did, it still would be better if they owned it so there.

Super Mario Galaxy 2

Chapter 5

Mario on Cloud Nine

After much thinking, I landed on another strange galaxy and things looked a bit nice around these parts. I walked around collecting a few things when I saw a white mushroom. I grabbed it and I felt more lighter then air. I looked down and realized that I was surrounded by clouds. Looks like I'm Cloud Mario now. I jumped up and spun around, creating a small cloud below me and I stood on the cloud. Hm, looks like this world is based upon my use on the clouds. I decided to give this new power up a go.

After much practice, I got the hang of floating in the clouds and decided to go for the next star. Climbing up slowly and spinning, I worked my way towards the next area, careful of using my new powers of the clouds. After some more work, I reached the next area and high above me, there was the Power Star I need but to get there, I must use the air currents to take me there. Not a very easy task but, I do like a challenge.

I jumped up and made a cloud and rode the winds on my cloud. Just as the cloud went away, I back flipped off the cloud and created another cloud to ride the winds. Over and over I did this, sometimes falling back to the ground and sometimes, I have no power left but after much trying, I grabbed the Power Star at last and managed to get it before I lost my power again. As I floated down, I felt something.

Something that isn't right but for right now, I need to get the other Power Stars before any bad can happen. I floated back to the ship and decided to rest as I plan out my next galaxy to explore. I sat back and stared at the stars as I lead out a deep sigh. Being a hero is no easy task and saving Peach from Bowser is another hard job. But all I know is that I have many people's lives at stake. I looked at the map and decided to take off then and there, a hero has no time to rest, Bowser must be stopped. I just hope I'm not too late.

To Be Continued

A short chapter I know but it's either that or nothing for you readers that still have an interest in this. Read and Review and I hope to have another chapter up for you guys by this weekend or something, have a Happy Halloween peeps :)

FMW


	23. SMG 2 Ch 6: Mario's Flipping Out

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Nintendo at all. Even if I did, it still would be better if they owned it so there.

Super Mario Galaxy 2

Chapter 6

Mario's Flipping Out

I landed on a strange galaxy this time around. Once I landed, I knew things were going to be a bit different. Sure, the path looks normal but things just didn't seem to add up. I jumped forward and started walking the path but there was a gap that I could cross. I ran jumped over and spun around and, with great shock, a platform appeared in red as the blue ones disappeared. So, this galaxy was based on my spinning ability. Hm, this should provide me with some entertainment in the while.

Holding my breath for a few moments, I decided to try my hand at this. At first, it was a bit hard but after a few tries, I think I got this galaxy hands down. Leaping from platform to platform and spinning to make some new ones appear, things were easy. But, Bowser just wanted to have fun trying to get rid of me. Now the platforms only came in pairs and singles now, making my jumps more important then ever before. But even then, I continued to jump from platform to platform, almost once falling off to the never ending fall below me.

As I continued forward, I saw some rolling chomps coming from nowhere and using a few platforms to roll on. I bet they must be waiting for my next shake so that I must change paths quickly before I get hit by one of them. I jumped up and spun for the change, then I quickly side flipped and spun again to land on the next platform. Seeing the rolling ball of terror coming at me, I jumped right over it, just barely not touching it and landing on a safe point, where things are going to get interesting.

I saw the Power Star above me as I jumped up and up, avoiding the traps and enemies nearby. Saying this is the hard part is an understatement. I finally reached the top as I grabbed another Power Star to my collection as I made my way to the ship. Once I landed, Lubba came floating towards me as he seems to have some good news.

"Mario, I just detected that a new galaxy has appeared but this one is holding a huge power source, this must be where we will find one of the Grand Stars!" He said as I took command of the ship. Lord behold, it was Bowser Jr's planet that I'm going into. As I got close to this planet, I felt a bit hot as I jumped off and soared my way and landed on this planet. Looks like a mini castle was here waiting for me. I ran across a few places and dodged a few enemies until I reached a lava infested planet within the planet. Great, more things to dodge. I ran as fast as I can towards the Launch Star and leapt in the air to dodge the incoming fire and launched my way towards a planet. Once I landed, I heard a voice from above.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up and ruin my fun." It was Bower Jr, dancing as he always does. "Well Mario, I hope your ready this time, I have a very hungry pet that wants to "meet you!" He said as he flew away. I turned around and this huge dragon appeared. Looks like this is the pet that wants to eat me. I ran the other way as I felt the dragon's shadow on top of me. He went up and slammed his head in the ground as his body went into the planet. I saw these glowing orbs and I started attacking it, one by one until the body disappeared. The dragon came up and changed color as fire started to come out of it mouths. I felt the heat on my shoes as I dodged another attacked and hitting the last few orbs. The dragon rose above the ground and disappeared, leaving behind one of the Grand Stars. I grabbed it and made my way back to the starship, hoping to get this adventure done and over with.

To Be Continued


	24. SMG 2 Ch 7: Enter the Turtle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Nintendo at all. Even if I did, it still would be better if they owned it so there.

Super Mario Galaxy 2

Chapter 8

Enter the Turtle

We landed back on the ship with another Power Star at hand as Luigi started walking away.

"Hey bro, I'm going to take a nap, when I wake up, we can go on another galaxy soon." I waved at him as I turned back and decided to continue on with the adventure by myself. Who knows when Luigi will return but I do know is that he is a good brother to me.

A while later, I was soaring towards another new galaxy and I saw a bunch of birds. As I got closer to it, it started talking to me.

"Want to race?" It kept asking me. I grabbed on to it's legs to try to calm it down but it soared in the sky and I guess I was gliding in the skies. It felt a bit weird flying so high from the ground. If I let go now, then I'm gone. I soared in the sky and flew on all different directions, grabbing a few coins along the way and a 1-up mushroom and put it in my back pocket. You never know what will happen in the future.

I went into a giant gold ring and I fell right into the platform and tumbled. I felt a little dizzy but when the bird decided to give me a Power Star, I felt less dizzy. I grabbed the Power Star and I knew that things were going to get crazy. Just as soon as I landed, Lubba was talking to me like crazy.

"Mario, I just got word that Bowser's castle is nearby. I think we have enough Power Stars to enter the castle!" He said to me as I grabbed ahold of the steering wheel and spun around like a mad goomba. I pushed forward until I saw his castle. This was the chance I was waiting for. I needed to take this chance right here and now before Bowser does any more harm. I jumped off the ship and soared towards the castle.

I landed with a thud as I looked around my surroundings. This place was indeed dangerous but I've been in this place many times in the past and I think I can handle this stuff again. I took a few steps forward and realized one thing. This castle was going to be a bit more challenging this time around. Bowser has decided to add a few tricks this time around that's a bit more different from our last encounter. Regardless of what this is, I ran forward, praying for the best.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm getting ready to set the next chapter up and it's going to be a long one. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading these series since three years ago. Make sure to be prepared for the next one peeps!


	25. SMG 2 Ch 8: Inside Bowser's Castle

A/N: The last chapter is chapter 7 so my mistake on the labeling on the last chapter haha. Great, I'm going to die later, I just know it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Nintendo at all. Even if I did, it still would be better if they owned it so there.

Super Mario Galaxy 2

Chapter 8

Inside Bower's Castle

I ran forward and entered the giant castle of Bowser as I dodged a few fireballs and stomped a few enemies. I jumped a few times and climbed up a few platforms and backflipped my way towards the next area. I've been in Bowser's Castle many times before but this is the first time in a long time that this place was challenging. Adding more gravity this time, I was almost losing my sense of balance when I was running and jumping around. I never felt more weird then ever before.

I was running towards a big gate when I saw a floating ball appear. I jumped on and ground pounded the ball into the gate, letting me into the darkness as I stepped forward and saw him: Bowser the size of many galaxies.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the person that makes all my plans go to heck. Mario, we have been fighting for many years and this time, I think I have the chance to finally put you in your place once and for all. I have grown ten times your size. There isn't anything you can do now!" He said as I floated up and landed on a planet as he was floating. Great, how in the world am I suppose to hurt him. I ran for my life as the fireballs begin raining down from the sky as he punched the planet, his hand getting stuck. As this was going on, a few rocks appeared from the ground and I decided to jump up and send one of them to Bowser's face. He backed away from the pain as he chuckled.

"Well, looks like this little plumber has a little more fight in him then I thought. Very well Mario, prepare for more damage!" Bowser said as he started raining even more fireballs from the sky. I just barely dodged a few fireballs and rocks. Bowser started slashing at me as I dodged them with some ease. I rolled on the ground for a few minutes as I lept up and dodged even more fire. I knew Bowser was getting mad at me and I have to use that against him. He tried to punch me but once again, he got his hand stuck in the planet and I hit him with another big rock. He started to growl loudly at me.

"Dang it Mario, you always seem to be able to get the best of me!" He yelled as he unleashed a firewall towards me. I ran to the other side of the planet and lept over the fire as I dived down from another punch. I smashed into the rock as Bowser was hit right in the nose. He just floated there for a few minutes and then, he started falling as a Grand Star appeared out of his mouth. Looks like Bowser has been using the Grand Star to make himself bigger. He picked himself up and growled at me.

"Well Mario, this round is yours for now but mark my words, I will return and next time, I will get you, my plan is already going into action and I don't want you around to see it happen." And with that, Bowser disappeared into the darkness as I grabbed ahold of the Grand Star and made my way back towards the ship, happy with the battle I just fought.


End file.
